ALMOST A PARTY
by mollietaz
Summary: A surprise Birthday Party... the biggest surprise is they can't find the Birthday Boy


ALMOST A PARTY

The pain ripped through his leg as he tried to move. How could he have been so stupid? It had been such a silly mistake. He had heard a noise and looked behind him unfortunately still walking

forwards and had tripped over the root of the tree and ended up in the ditch with a lump on his head, and a badly twisted ankle , which would not only not take his weight , but would not allow him

any chance of climbing out of the ditch. He wasn't sure how long it had taken him to come round after his fall, it must be hours as it was pitch black now, not even a moon to show some light on his

surroundings. He laughed to himself. This really was the ultimate in stupidity. No-one knew he was even out here, no-one as far as he knew had any idea that he was even back on the estate. They all

thought he had taken off to see Angel and then headed for London to enjoy the two day pass the Warden had given them. Well he'd know better next time.

He had just needed to get away for a while , the others were driving him crazy with their constant bickering and at least one of them seemed to be following him around all day, giving him their point of

view on the argument, whether he wanted to hear it or not. He decided to stay in the one place they wouldn't look for him. He just wanted time to smoke his pipe , and read his book and just listen to

the quietness around him that filled the mansion when they weren't there.

He had gone to see Angel , that part of his story had at least been true, but then he had returned to the mansion through one of their many entrances, after they had all left and had just relaxed. It

had been glorious, just him and the stillness of the afternoon. It had been a beautiful warm spring day , hardly any breeze at all , and as the sun was still shining and it was such a lovely evening, he

had decided that a walk would be just the thing before he made himself a light supper and settled down for the night. He had strolled through the gates and into the woods behind the mansion

without being seen, easy enough as he wasn't supposed to be there .It had been then that he was sure that he had heard Casino's voice , and had turned round , and fallen. He winced again as he

tried to get a little more comfortable , and try and work out what the hell he was going to do to get himself out of this mess.

…

`I tell you he's came back, just look around you . His pipe's still warm and his book's on the table and he definitely didn't go to London I waited at the station for him for over an hour.` said Casino

sounding suitably miffed.

`You sure you didn't miss him? Asked Goniff.

`I'm telling you he didn't get the train, he's here somewhere `. Said Casino.

`Better tell the Warden we've lost him then`, said Chief

`Oh he's going to love that`, said Casino

`Love what? Asked a voice from behind them.

` Hi Warden, thought you were still at Angels' ` said Goniff

`You want to tell me what's going on? He asked them.

`Well we figured we'd do a surprise party for Actor , but we seem to have lost him`, said Goniff.

`Yeah got it all planned, I was going to make sure he was occupied in London, got a real classy dame all lined up for him ,and they were going to get things ready here, only thing is he didn't turn up

when he was supposed to, and all his stuff is here` said Casino.`

`Now that makes sense `said Angel as she walked in the room. He came to see me this morning, stayed a couple of hours and then said he was going to chill out for the next couple of days, said he

needed a little time on his own. When I asked him where he said the last place anyone would look for him. Looks like he just came back home` she said.

`Great, but that still doesn't tell us where he is `said Craig , `I'll go check with the Sgt Major, see if he came through the gate, you three check the rest of the house, see if he's curled up with a good

book somewhere , all right ? he asked.

`What do you want me to do ? Asked Angel.

Craig smiled at her.

`Would appreciate it if you could put some coffee on, I have a feeling that this could take all day.` he said.

`Some people will do just about anything to avoid a Birthday , now won't they ? You don't think he's really in trouble , do you? She asked seriously

`I hope not Honey. But don't worry , we'll find him he can't have gone far and let's face he is the one that usually stays out of trouble, now isn't he?. They'll find him .You don't really think they're going

to miss giving him a party now do you? He asked her.

She smiled at him.

`No way `, she said.

Angel watched him leave and just hoped that he was only half as worried as she was .

…

They had all been out most of the night and had found nothing . No sign at all that he had even been outside the house. They were tired and miserable but mostly just worried.

`How the hell can we not find him? Asked Casino

`Come and get your breakfast before it gets cold guys`, shouted Angel from the kitchen.

`We should be out looking for 'im said Goniff eyeing the bacon and eggs that Angel was putting on the table .

`After you eat , you can go out again, but you all missed supper last night so no-one is going anywhere this morning before they've eaten, so get started` she said.

Goniff didn't need telling twice.

`So what are the plans for today then? She asked Craig.

`We start again, search the grounds from top to bottom, he's got to be somewhere` he said.

`Shame we don't have a dog`, said Chief.

`What ?you want to take up dog walking now? Asked Casino.

`Chief, that's brilliant` said Craig and leapt from the table grabbing a piece of toast as he went.

`You couldn't have waited until he'd finished his breakfast before you had a great idea then? Asked Angel as she took his plate and put it in the oven to keep warm.

`Don't get what's going on` said Goniff.

Chief looked at him.

`Back home I had this dog, he could pick up the scent of a rabbit before I could, ` said Chief simply.

`Oh I get it , you want to find a dog to sniff out Actor` said Goniff.

`Oh , now that's crazy Injun , where the hell are we going to find one of those pooches round here? Asked Casino.

Angel smiled.

`Well the way he shot out of here I imagine he's got some idea ` she said looking towards the door `Now you want more coffee ?

`Three mugs were eagerly held out for her to refill, just as a voice shouted

`Dog will be here in an hour`.

`Told you so`, she said `now finish your breakfast ,I've a feeling that it might just be a long time 'till lunch.`

…

It had taken the dog only half an hour to find him.

They realized that they must have all have walked passed him throughout the night , no one even seeing the ditch as the branches of the tree had reached over the top of it.

He was half frozen as the spring day had turned into a severe frost that night. His face was purple where the bruise had started to appear and his ankle was badly swollen, but they all agreed that

things could have been a lot worse.

`Got the Sgt Major to get an ambulance ` said Chief as he arrived back at the ditch with the rope and blankets he had been dispatched for.

Craig nodded and attached the rope to Actor and the others hauled him out. They covered him up , and Craig having checked to make sure nothing was broken , was trying to get some circulation back

into the half frozen form.

`Perhaps next time you could leave us a note before you go getting yourself lost? He said.

`Oh I assure you Warden, I was never lost` said Actor shivering. `Just took an alternative route, that's all`.

`Yeah so we saw Beautiful , straight down a ditch, some detour you took` sad Casino.

Actor's eyes had closed once more.

`He gonna be all right Warden? Asked Goniff.

`Once we get him to the hospital he'll be just fine Goniff` Craig told him.` Now let's get him out of here, ambulance shouldn't be long`,

They each grabbed a corner of the blanket and started to walk back to the house.

…

Actor opened his eyes ,and then quickly shut them again.

Craig sat in the chair by the window and smiled.

`Saw that`, he said

Actor opened his eyes again.

`How could you let them do this to me Warden? He asked looking round the room ` It's so ` Actor stopped trying to think of the right word to describe the room, `Childish`, he finally finished.

`Well we are almost dealing with children, especially when it comes to Birthday parties now aren't we he said laughing at Actor's dismay.

`But Warden, balloons of all things, and streamers for goodness sake`. He said.

`Angel walked into his bedroom before Craig could answer.

`Here you are `, she said to Craig as she gave him the other end of the string, thought we'd put all your cards up for you`, she said as she draped the long line of cards across the large window.

`Stop please , enough, I didn't want to celebrate my birthday two days ago and I haven't changed my mind , now will you please take all those things down and just let me get some rest.` he said

peevishly. I just want some peace and quiet, is that really so much to ask`.

The noise from outside the door was getting louder and Actor looked towards it.

`If that's them would you please just tell them to go away, I'm really just not in the mood`, he said.

Craig put his end of the banner down.

`I've got this ` he said as he headed for the door.

He closed it behind him and the noise abated as he took them all back downstairs.

`Well? Asked Angel.

Actor said nothing

`I asked you a question, at least pay me the courtesy of answering me, we have celebrated everyone else's birthday, why is your's so different? She asked.

`They are young enough to enjoy a party , I do not particularly want to be reminded that I am a year older`, he said.

`Wow I hope I'm not this old and miserable when I get to your age , in five years time`, she said seriously.

He looked at her.

`You are never only five years younger than me ? He said.

`The way you're behaving you're quite right , I'd have to be at least sixty to be as old a you're acting right now, no pun intended` she said

He smiled at her .

`Sometimes I feel old` he said. `I see them enjoying behaving like idiots, and know that I'll never be able to do that, ` he said.

`Some of us are late developers`, she said .Look at Craig for goodness sake, he still needs reminding how to have fun sometimes, and he's years younger than you . But he's learning, and so will you ,

don't let the fact that you're a little older than them make you feel that you can't join in, you'll miss out on so much you know. It's really quite entertaining to watch them make fools of themselves

sometimes ` she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her

`At least give it a try , just for me? she laughed. `Besides you owe them you know, they stayed out all night looking for you`, she said ` and Casino only grumbled a couple of dozen times`.

He laughed this time.

`Is that all? He asked

`See , you look ten years younger already, she said joining his laughter.

`Thank you`, he said simply.` Maybe I was being a little over sensitive.`

`You're very welcome, she said, now as the children are getting impatient now can we please get this party started ?

He nodded.

`If you really think we must` he said.

She took the stick that the doctor had given him and banged it on the floor.

`Sounds like a herd of elephants `, he said as they all raced up the stairs.

`Happy Birthday Actor`, they all shouted at once.

`Hey your cards have fallen down mate, give us as 'and Casino will ya? Asked Goniff as they struggled to get the string and the cards untangled.

`There that's better, now ain't it? Goniff asked.

`Angel looked at Actor and gave him her I told you so look.

`Great , said Angel,` only half of them are facing outside` she said.

Goniff stood back and surveyed his handy work.

`Oh yeah, fix that in a jiffy`, he said.

Chief and Craig tied more balloons to the foot of the bed and then brought in the sandwiches that they had made for his party.

Angel looked at him and smiled at the doorsteps that were on the plate,

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

`I did offer to help but they wanted to do it all themselves` she said.

He tried not to look at the disaster on the plate

`A good job they did too`, he said smiling.

`These 'ere are ham ` said Goniff and these are that paste stuff you like so much`. He said.

Actor nearly choked.

`You made pate sandwiches? He asked

`Yeah couldn't find any of them little crackers you like, still it's the thought that counts, ain't it mate? Asked Goniff cheerfully .

It certainly is Goniff, and I can see that you have put a great deal of thought into this` said Actor seriously `Thank you`.

`Told you 'ed like it ` said Goniff punching Casino's arm.

`Yea right`, said Casino.

Angel passed Actor two of the sandwiches .

`Eat up`, she said

A smile passed between them,

`You were right about the entertainment `, he whispered

`I know`, she said smiling at him

`They all right then mate ? Asked Goniff

`Just fine, thank you, all of you `, he said

``Well you enjoy them mate , said Goniff, `and just wait 'till you see what we did with the cake.

Only Angel saw him shudder.


End file.
